Arakamiya
'Arakamiya '(Defect of the Eight Gods) is a fictional land located in the Heavens of New Tokyo in Operation Shrine Maiden franchise. It was created by the heaven goddess, Tentaiutatori. There are ten realms in Arakamiya that most of the main characters lives there. History Arakamiya was first formed back many years ago, where Tentaiutatori, the heaven goddess was protecting the spiritual children from an evil enchantress, Mistranna. She couldn't find a place for them to keep them safe with, so she decided to create a land where she would protect her and the spiritual children from Mistranna. Most shrine maidens and kannushis often do rituals to keep the evilness away from the enchantress to keep their land safe. Imperial Cities The main characters live in separate cities with their god parents in a shrine, which consists of many elements, depending on which city they live in. The cities are: * Eiyotengai, where Hinako Fujiwara rules. It is also the monarchy of Arakamiya. Their capital city is Asahimasu. * Aidamaoki, where Umi Yamamoto and her younger sister, Kaede Yamamoto rules. Their capital city is Mizuten. * Kisakura, where Kotori Hanazawa rules. Their capital city is Morikao. * Soyokaze, where Tomoka Aizawa rules. Their capital city is Arekofuku. * Yumeikyo, where Izumi Kurokawa rules. Their capital city is Kageyami. * Reikifurue, where Yuki Shirogane rules. Their capital city is Korihebi. * Kobashiben, where Kaori Kusanagi and her twin brother Kaoru Kusanagi rules. Their capital city is Sawayaka. * Mujomaru, where Rin Kobayashi rules. Their capital city is Aichoseijoki. * Koharubiyori, where Yuri Ishikawa rules. Their capital city is Shuiroshin. * Raiushima, where Fumika Soga and her younger sister Asuna Soga rules. Their capital city is Kaminari. Appearance The residents of Arakamiya have variety of species (e.g. celestials, gods, demigods, etc) in every city. All of them wear ancient and traditional Japanese clothing. Their colours and powers of them depends on which city they reside in. Male residents have darker hair colours while female residents have lighter hair colours. The residents, including rulers are: * Eiyotengai (Red hair, eyes, outfits and uses fire powers) * Aidamaoki (Blue hair, eyes, outfits and uses water powers) * Kisakura (Green hair, eyes, outfits and uses nature powers) * Soyokaze (Yellow hair, eyes, outfits and uses wind powers) * Yumeikyo (Dark Gray hair, eyes, outfits and uses dark powers) * Reikifurue (Light Blue hair, eyes, outfits and uses ice powers) * Kobashiben (Purple hair, eyes, outfits and uses beauty powers) * Mujomaru (Pink hair, eyes, outfits and uses purity powers) * Koharubiyori (Orange hair, eyes, outfits and uses harvest powers) * Raiushima (White hair, eyes, outfits and uses lightning powers) Known Residents These residents are either celestials, gods, demigods or others. Most of the rulers are demigods: * Hinako Fujiwara (Ruler) * Umi Yamamoto (Ruler) * Kotori Hanazawa (Ruler) * Tomoka Aizawa (Ruler) * Izumi Kurokawa (Ruler) * Yuki Shirogane (Ruler) * Kaori Kusanagi (Ruler) * Rin Kobayashi (Ruler) * Yuri Ishikawa (Ruler) * Fumika Soga (Ruler) * Kaede Yamamoto (Second Ruler) * Kaoru Kusanagi (Second Ruler) * Asuna Soga (Second Ruler)